Ahav
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Sometimes love is the only thing that makes you both stronger.* McGiva fluff and love and with a baby!


**I've been talking to my good friend "Smackalicious" on Tumblr and Twitter and I agreed to write her a story featuring her OTP: McGiva! I've been sick for the past few days so I'm really excited to be getting on it now. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Ahav_

**Summary: **_Sometimes love is the only thing that makes you both stronger._

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Ziva David and Tim McGee_

**Pairing: **_McGiva_

**NOTE: **_**"AHAV" MEANS "LOVE" IN HEBREW**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahav<strong>

Four in the morning found Tim McGee standing in the light blue nursery by the crib of his newborn son. He smiled watching his little boy sleep, taking in every bit of him into account. He had little tiny fingers, soft pale skin like himself, a dark mass of hair inherited from his mother, and when he had his eyes open, they were a brilliant green just like his own. Tim smiled widely remembering the first time he and Ziva David laid eyes on him. Their little bundle of joy.

He and Ziva had flip-flopped on names so many times throughout the pregnancy. Neither could decide on anything that the other liked. It wasn't until he was born that they finally decided on naming him Tom Leroy Zivan McGee. Tom meant "completion; perfection, wholeness; innocence, naivety, purity" in Hebrew. Tim loved it and had suggested their boss' first name for a middle. Ziva agreed and added Zivan, a male form of her name which meant "shining and lively". She explained that she wasn't being haughty in adding a form of her name, but that it simply went good along with his first name and it blended together well. Tim had absolutely no problem with that.

Breaking the agent from his thoughts, Tom started stirring and whined a little bit scrunching up his face. Tim turned on the dresser light and reached in to pick him up. "Ooh, shh. It's okay," smiling, he picked Tom up from his crib and cradled the baby in his arms warmly. Softly swaying, Tim held the infant's hand in between his fingers.

Settling down, Tom opened his beautiful green eyes to look at his daddy. Tim smiled warmly and kissed his chubby little cheek. "Hi beautiful boy. You okay now? Yeah you're a good boy, huh?"

"I do not believe that he can understand you."

Tim turned when he heard Ziva's sleepy voice from the doorway. He smiled when he saw her in one of his t-shirts and a pair of her own lounge pants, her hair in a messy ponytail. She rubbed her eye and yawned. "You should be in bed."

"As should you be," Ziva smiled sleepily and walked over to her boyfriend. She laced her arm through his and laid her head against his shoulder. "Did he wake you?"

Tim shook his head. "I was already in here. He just woke up. I think he just wanted to be held." He smiled and kisses Ziva's cheek. "Why are you up?"

"You were not there. The bed was quite cold," Ziva snuggled against Tim's arm closing her eyes.

"How sweet," Tim grinned. "You missed me."

Ziva sleepily laughed and lifted her head. She planted a soft kiss against Tim's cheek and stroked her fingers against his neck softly. "I always miss you when you are not around. You are my boyfriend, it is what I am supposed to do."

"I still think it's really sweet," Tim softly laid his head against hers.

Both looked at their son lovingly. Tom had settled back to sleep, curled up in a tight little ball in Tim's arms. He looked so warm and peaceful, and this made his parents proud that they made something so small and cute together.

"Come on," Ziva gently patted Tim's chest, "back to sleep."

Nodding, Timmy softly placed his son back into his crib and covered him up. He kissed the baby's cheek and put the side of the crib back up. He turned off the dresser light and followed Ziva (who had her boyfriend's hand, their fingers laced together) into their bedroom.

Ziva crawled into bed yawning and snuggled under the covers on her side. Tim smiled and joined her on his side, sliding into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her frame and kissed her cheek softly. Ziva smiled and snuggled deep into his arms, hugging her pillow to her head. She closed her eyes when Tim buried his head against the crook of her neck. She would never admit it out loud to anyone but Tim, but she loved the moments like this.

Tim softly kissed her ear and cuddled her against his body. He pulled one arm from around her middle and stroked her hair. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you," Ziva smiled enjoying the caressing. "I am not sore anymore."

"That's good," Tim kissed her cheek."You still need to rest, though. You'll be up a lot more with Tom around getting up in the middle of the night and wanting his beautiful mommy to feed him."

Laughing softly, Ziva turned her head towards Tim's and met his lips in a soft kiss. Tim smiled returning the kiss, stroking his thumb on her cheek. Ziva pulled back a little and smirked a bit. "He will also want his very handsome father, too."

"Are you hinting that you want me to get up more than you?"

"Maybe," Ziva turned over fully, resting her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his body. "You seem to always be awake anyway."

Tim smiled. "That's because I want to make sure you two are safe." He softly played with her hair, running his fingers through her curls.

"I can take care of myself, you know Tim," Ziva yawned.

"I know that. But I'm your boyfriend. And we have a baby now, so I feel like it's my responsibility to watch over you both and make sure that you guys are protected," Tim kissed her forehead. "I feel like it's part of my job."

Smiling softly at his words, Ziva nodded. "I do understand that. And I appreciate it. I believe that Tom appreciates it, too even though he is too little to understand."

"All he needs to understand is that his mommy and daddy love him so much," Tim smiled and rubbed her back slowly. "I think he does, too."

"He is still too young," Ziva looked up meeting their eyes, "but I understand that you like to think that."

Tim smiled softly. "It makes me feel good." He leaned his head over and kissed her lips warmly. "You should get back to sleep."

"After you promise that you will not get out of this bed again without me," Ziva poked his chest softly, but sternly to make her point. "I do not like to be left alone."

Laughing softly, Tim took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I promise, don't worry. I'll be right here with you."

"Good. I would not wish for it to be any other way," Ziva closed her eyes snuggling back up against her boyfriend's body.

"Me neither," Tim smiled and wrapped his arms around her warmly, laying his head on top of hers. "I love you, Zi." He kissed her temple softly. "And I love our son."

Ziva smiled sleepily and mumbled, "And I love you, too Timothy," before falling asleep in his arms.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I did my best =D<strong>

**Jay**


End file.
